Berserker (Fate/Destruction)
Berserker '''is the Berserker Class Servant during the Sixth Holy Grail War of Fate/Destruction. He was summoned by Rin Tohsaka. Later on he was also summoned as one of the Berserker Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Berserker's True Identity is Kariya Matou. He was summoned as a Counter Guardian who previously served as a Master of Berserker during the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero. His grandfather was Zouken Matou, his brother was Byakuya Matou, his nephew was Shinji Matou and his nieces were Sakura Matou and Rin Tohsaka. Life Kariya was born as a member of the Matou Family, one of the three great families that have existed since before the time of the First Holy Grail War and and that started the Holy Grail Wars in Fuyuki City to begin with. Despite being engaged to the woman of his dreams, Aoi Zenjou, he abandoned his family due to his disgust with them, or, more specifically, the disgust he had with their head, his grandfather Zouken Matou. This caused him to be terrible at magic due to his lack of practicing the art, and it also caused the magic circuts in the Matou Family to diminish without him becuase he did have a lot of potential as a magus. He returned nine years later to find that the woman he loved was married to Tokiomi Tohsaka, the head of the Tohsaka Family. While he was willing to leave them alone when Aoi assurred him that she was truly happy with Tokiomi, he wasn't willing to remain silent when he discovered that Tokiomi and Aoi had given one of their daughters, Sakura Tohsaka, to the Matou Family to be groomed to be the next head. Kariya was pissed not only because Aoi and Tokiomi were willing to do such a thing, but also because he knew that it was all because he left the family to begin with. After he discovered this he met with Zouken privately, and they made a deal. If Kariya could withstand the same experiments that Sakura was subjected to for the next year, and become powerful enough to summon a Servant, preferably Berserker, then Sakura would be off the hook, and he could permanently replace her. Kariya did this all for the hope of freeing Sakura from Zouken's ruthless, cruel control. After a year had passed Kariya was still alive and strong enough that the Holy Grail chose him to be a Master in the Holy Grail War, but he was a mess. His hair turned gray and he was more often than not hunched over slightly, the crestworms that Zouken inserted inside of him occasionally visibly seen crawling throughot his skin, causing him to bleed profusely. When the time came for the Fourth Holy Grail War he summoned Berserker, and began his journey to acquire the Holy Grail for the Matou Family so that Sakura would be able to become free. Death While Kariya intended to present the Holy Grail to Zouken so he'd release Sakura, he never had any intention of following through with his part of the bargian, no matter what. In fact, he has zero faith that he'd even succeed in his mission, which he didn't. At the end of the day he was simply toying with Kariya, and by the end of the war Kariya did pay the price. After more than a year of crestworms, the stress of controlling a Berserker, a painful fight with Tokiomi in which Kariya lost, and the mental suffering of murdering the woman he loved based on a misunderstanding he finally succumed and died, sinking in a pool full of crestworms where he was devoured completely, with an image in his head about the ideal life that he wished he could create, the last sounds he heard being Sakura, the girl he was trying to save, mocking him from above about his foolishness to go against grandfather. Counter Force After his death Kariya's mind and body were broken but his vengeful soul was not. Just as the light was beginning to fade the Counter Force reached a hand out and Kariya, in a fit of desparation, accepted it, becoming a Counter Guardian in exchange for being able to be summoned to the Holy Grail War as a Servant even though he wasn't a well known hero. Appearance Kariya is a tall, skinny man. When he's shirtless his bones are almost void of all meat as a direct result of the gruelling torture and stress that Zouken put him under. He's adorned in black pants, grey shoes, and a grey hoodie with two white stripes, one tracing the length of each arm. He has lack eyes and pale, almost ghost-like skin. Personality Role Fate/Destruction Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills '''Mad Enchantment: Personal Skills Mental Pollution: Weakness to Magic: Due to not being an accomplished mage during his life because of how much he neglected practice in it. This makes him overwhelmingly succeptible to magic-related attacks. No matter how much mana his Noble Phantasm Crestworm Storm allows him to absorb will be able to change that. It's ranked A+++. Noble Phantasms Crestworm Storm '''Crestworm Storm '''allows Kariya Matou to summon a gigantic legion of crestworms to swarm at, surround, and devour his opponents. This is the representation of the year of experimentation that Zouken Matou did on Kariya with crestworms, and the amount of suffering that it caused him before and during the Fourth Holy Grail War. When used at it's full power the army of crest worms can appear to the enemies as a gigantic dragon charging at them, and can devour most opponents, both physical body and their mana, in no time at all. All of the mana eaten will be absorbed by Kariya. This will make him stronger, but it won't increase the power of his Noble Phantasm, it'll only increase his speed, physical strength, and his own mana level, and even that has a limit. When his mana is increased he is able to utilize his Noble Phantasm for longer periods of time, but that's the extent that this mana absorption affects his Noble Phantasm. Relationships Rin Tohsaka Sakura Matou Zouken Matou Aoi Tohsaka Tokiomi Tohsaka Berserker (Fate/Zero) Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Berserker Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Destruction Category:JakCooperThePlumber